A driver and/or a driving instructor may assess driving of a vehicle during a driving trip by visually checking the speedometer reading of the vehicle. However, this type of check may be difficult for the driving instructor to perform from a passenger seat. Additionally, this type of check and other conventional techniques for assessing driving of a vehicle provide a limited amount of information regarding the driving of the vehicle.
Furthermore, checking the speedometer of the vehicle during driving only provides information regarding a particular speed at a particular time. Other conventional techniques for assessing driving of a vehicle also provide minimal flexibility in the ways in which information regarding the driving of the vehicle may be provided.